The Customaries
by Boolia
Summary: Perry winds up in a magical Pokemon pet shop and gets adopted by Phineas, a wizard in training. When he gets captured with two other wizards in training, can Perry and his new magical friends save them? The Familiars by Adam Jay Epstein & Andrew Jacobson. Thanks to Lucas Rasmussen for my first book cover!
1. Chapter 1

The Customaries

Chapter 1

It all started when Perry's stomach growled. He was on top of the roof of a skyscraper, taking in the scenery. The platypus was very hungry. Food was scarce these few months. His teal fur looked like it had never been washed.

Looking out, he saw all of Bridgetown. Rows and rows of buildings lined the cobblestone streets. Bridges were everywhere (Which is why it's named Bridgetown. It was like Venice, Italy and Hamburg, Germany with their own respective gimmicks). People were hurriedly preparing to open their shops in the early morning fog.

Perry looked at the watchtower of polished snowy white marble, which was the tallest structure in the entire city. The guard post had been empty for half of the century since the noble King Pikachu aided in fighting back the Re-dead Army Uprising. He saw the flag on the watchtower, which was red and had a picture of an eagle with a wizard's hat on and a wand in its talons. Perry could also see the marble white walls that surround the city. The Eves River on the east hugging the walls and the Ardifan Plains and the forest on the west. Not once had Perry stepped outside of Bridgetown, nor did he ever intend to. He was happy to be in the city he knew so well.

Dawn's first light woke him from his daydream. He turned to the local fish shop, waiting patiently for Kooper to make his catch of the day. Now, he hated stealing but since he was a stray he had no choice, he had to in order to survive.

Right on time, Kooper came in carrying a burlap bag. Even though Perry couldn't see what was inside the bag, he knew it was flounder because he could smell it.

When Kooper set down the bag on the stool, he went up front to open up shop.

Perry had his chance then. He came down from the roof and went into the shop. He took the fish in his mouth. He was about to back up to escape when…

_Thwack_!

A platypus trap snapped onto his tail. He was about to shake it of when he was picked up all of a sudden. He looked at who grabbed him and gulped with fear, It was Kooper!

"_So_, stealing from me again platypus?" Kooper spoke. "I think not!" Kooper then picked up a pole with a circle of rope at the end. Seeing this noose stick, Perry stomped on Kooper's foot, which made him drop the stick and cry with pain.

This gave Perry the perfect opportunity to escape. He ran as fast as he could with the fish still in his mouth and the trap still clinging onto his tail.

_"He's getting away_!" Perry heard Kooper yell from behind him. _"Get him!"_

"Don't worry," Bensen the gumball machine assured the blue-shelled Koopa Troopa. "He won't get far."

Now, Perry had been chased before, but not with a trap pinching his tail like a crab.

Perry was going for the rooftops again, but not with a trap weighing him down. There was no way! He then saw Kooper grab his crossbow and went towards him. Perry's heart pounded.

Thinking fast, the platypus ran into an alley. He dropped his fish and began eating. He then looked up and noticed Pichu, nibbling on a piece of cheese.

"Hello there Pichu." The platypus greeted.

"Hi there, Mr. Platymapus." Pichu greeted back. He then noticed the trap on Perry's tail.

"You gots youself im troubles?" He asked. Perry looked at the trap.

"Oh this? It's the newest fashion trend. They come in multiple colors." Pichu beamed.

_"Reallies_?" Then like an excited kid at Christmastime, the electric rodent jumped up and down. "_I wants ome; I wamts ome_!"

Pichu looked behind the corner and scurried back with panic in his eyes. Doofenshmirtz was nearby.

"It's Doofypoops!" He told Perry.

_"What_?" Pichu pushed Perry in Doofenshmirtz's view.

_"Byes_!" Pichu said.

_"Wait_!" Perry said back. "From one mammal to an electric rodent, won't you help me out of this trap? You can put the applesauce from your ears and stick in on this trap so it'll be easier for me to get out." Pichu looked disgusted.

_"Ew_! I donts dos tats amymores! Whats dos yous thimks I am! Sicko!" And with that, the mouse Pokémon scampered off. Perry sighed and looked up. He was face to face with Doofenshmirtz!

_"Aha_!" Doofensmhirz said. He took an arrow and put it in his crossbow. He aimed and fired. Perry dodged and quickly ran off. Word had it that Doofenshmirz had been hunting platypuses for their fur like people did before the early 20th century. The very idea of hunting a platypus for their fur made the semi-aquatic mammal sick to his stomach. Doof also collected platypus tails from his previous hunts. Perry was not going to be part of his trophy case.

The platypus ran to a nearby blacksmith shop. The blacksmith, Lawrence Fletcher was hammering a sword. The hearth made the little shop toasty warm.

The platypus pounced up to the iron table and positioned his tail right between the hammer and sword.

_Clang_! The hammer came down on the metal trap, splitting it open. Perry jumped back on the ground and ran out of the shop. Lawrence was now confused.

"Wait, what did I just do?" He wondered out loud.

_"Aha!"_ Doofensmirtz said as he saw Perry. "_There_ you are, come here you!" Just like a lighting bolt, Perry stormed off as fast as he could with Doofenshmirtz hot on his trail. "I'll get you platypus!"

The next time Perry looked back, his fear increased. For there was now a puff of smoke in the shape of…Percival the Anaconda! How did his nemesis do that? The platypus didn't stop though, he just kept running and running. As he ran, he was thinking if the flounder he still had in his mouth was worth the trouble. He ran in the nearest building…a pet shop. But when Perry looked into the many cages something looked amiss about the Pokémon they contained.

In one of them he saw a Raichu with an ivory unicorn horn on top of its head. In another he saw a hairless Meowth who was giving himself a bath, a three-eyed Politoed, a Ninetines with eight tails and loads more. What was wrong with these Pokémon? Perry wondered. The Meowth and Raichu then argued about hexes, locust dust and components. Perry didn't have a clue to what they were talking about.

_"Hey,"_ spoke a Cubone with a blue bone. "You better get back in your cage." Perry looked at the Cubone. Perry dropped the fish so he could talk.

"Oh, right." He said. He grabbed the fish once again in his mouth. He ran around, trying to find an empty cage.

Finally he found one between a Squirtle with a pink shell and a shiny Wingull. The platypus went to the empty cage opened the door and closed it shut. He dropped the fish again and ate it in his cage. At least here he would be away from Doofenshmirtz. Olaf was working the counter. The Chimechos sang out as Toadsworth and Phineas came through the door.

"Toadsworth, McLeish's told me you'll be here." Olaf greeted him. Olaf turned to Phineas, "And this must be the birthday boy."

"Indeed it is." Said Toadsworh. "He turns eleven today."

"Then you came to the right place, we got the best selection of Customaries that came from The Divide River."

_Aha_! That explains all the extraordinary Pokémon; they were Customaries, companions to any witch, warlock, wizard or any other spell caster. The Customaries themselves have magical powers, something that Perry was now apparently a part of.

"How do I pick?" Was the first thing that came out of Phineas' mouth.

"That depends on what kind of wizard you wish to be." Olaf stated. "If you want to be a healer, choose a Happiny." He pointed to a Happiny who excitedly jumped in its cage.

_"Happiny, happiny_!" The Pokemon said cheerfully.

"I want to become a beyonder." Phineas exclaimed. "I want to go to faraway lands and fight foes."

"Ah, come this way then." Olaf led them near Perry's cage. He showed them a cage with an Axew.

"What's this Axew doing here?" Phineas wanted to know.

"That's no ordinarily Axew." Olaf told them. "It can breathe fire." Phineas then noticed flames coming from the Axew's nostrils.

"Oh, I see!"

"You better be careful though. They have a tendency to burn your hair off. I won't recommend them. Moving on!" Next he showed them a huge Pidgeot.

_"Whoa mama_!" Phineas observed. "That's one big bird Pokémon; it must seat up to eight cartoons or something!"

"And that is exactly what it does." Olaf said.

_"Wow, cool!"_ Next he led them to a Slowpoke.

"Um Mr. Olaf sir? I don' mean to be rude, but, what's so magical about a Slowpoke?"

"Glad you asked." Olaf went to the cage and opened the door. Then like it had been shot out of a cannon, the Slowpoke shot out. Perry watched with awe, it was super fast! Toadworth had to hold Phineas back so the Slowpoke wouldn't knock him over.

"That's one fast Slowpoke! I guess it should be renamed as _Fast_poke!" The red haired boy laughed at his joke, then looked at Perry. He bounded for the platypus's cage, who was eating the last remains of his fish.

_"Hey little guy_!" Phineas greeted.

"What's that?" Toadsworth asked. "It looks like a combination of a beaver and a duck."

"The platypus?" Olaf said. He scratched his scalp. _"Strange_, I don't remember a platypus was here. In fact, I don't think a platypus Pokémon exists."

_"Yeah_," Toadsworth said. "Phineas, if I do recall, you wanted a Pokémon, remember?"

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. Pokémon or not, I want this little guy instead."

"Okay." Olaf said. He went over to Perry's cage, opened it up, picked Perry up and gave him to Phineas. Phineas hugged his new pet.

"I'm going to name him Bartholomew!" The boy proclaimed.

_"Uh Phineas_," Toadsworth put in. "You don't get to pick the name of your Customary. They reveal it to you through vocarum animale, an easy but powerful spell. You'll see later." Perry felt bad. This boy thought he picked out a magical animal, but in reality, Perry wasn't magical at all. He was just an ordinarily platypus.

After Toadworth paid the man, and signed Perry's adoption papers, the three headed for home but not before McLeish and Olaf said happy birthday to the birthday boy. The attendant then went to find the 'fastpoke' and put it back in its cage.

"Before we go home," Toadworth began. "How about we get fish for our new family member?"

"Sounds great!" Phineas agreed. "Doesn't it, little guy?" Perry agreed with a chatter.

So they all made a pit stop at Animalco before going home. It had been a tough morning, but now things were starting to look up.

The three had to pass through a market before going home. Toadsworth grabbed an apple on the way. They also passed by a hill that played a lovely melody. Perry heard Toadworth tell Phineas that every hill had its own song, telling a story of battles fought years ago to lullabies for cartoons that slept soundly under the starlight. Also they do a variety like Country, Hip-Hop, Rap and many others.

They had arrived at a stone cottage. By the cottage there was a sign, saying they were now in Rock Runlet. SpongeBob, Finn, Jake and Gary raced to them. Perry thought Gary would be slow but he was speedy like that Slowpoke at the pet shop (Gary even beat them).

"What did you get?" SpongeBob eagerly asked. They looked at Perry.

"It looks like a combination of a duck and a beaver." Finn observed.

"AKA, a duckver." Jake added. Finn turned to the dog.

"Niiiice!" The two then pumped fists together.

"No." Phineas told them. SpongeBob looked puzzled.

"That's funny." He said. "I don't remember a platypus Pokémon before."

"This is just a platypus; it's not a Pokémon."

"But I thought you went to a magical Pokémon shop."

"I did, but this little guy was somehow there."

_"Hmmm_, strange."

"Yes, yes it is."

_"Okay_!" Toadsworth butted in. "It's getting late. Let's wash for supper." Finn and SpongeBob followed the old toad.

_"Already_?" asked a disappointed Phineas. "But I haven't shown him I can levitate rocks using the levitation spell or how to cast a smoke blast."

"There'll be plenty of time for that tomorrow. Remember, Customaries are only allowed to use their natural animal talents. Human spells would be too dangerous."

"Okay." Phineas put down Perry and sulked off.

"I'm Jake." Jake introduced himself when the three animals were alone.

"And I'm Gary." Gary said. Perry smiled.

"I'm Perry." The platypus told them.

"So are you a Pokémon or a Pokémon that hasn't been discovered yet?"

"No, I'm not a Pokémon."

"Maybe he _is_ a Pokémon." Jake whispered to Gary. "And the poor guy doesn't even know it." Perry narrowed his eyes.

"I'm _not _a Pokémon!" Jake laughed.

_"Hey man_! Cool your jets, I'm only joshing."

"If you want to be a serious Customary," spoke Gary. "This is the right place."

Perry thought of Doofenshmirtz, still looking for him in Bridgetown. The monotreme felt bad for him but also couldn't help but to find it humorous. That nemesis of his was a complete _doof _at times.

"Toadsworth has a massive library of spells," Gary continued. "That rival none in the entire kingdom. He is one of the most fantastic spellcasters who aided in the Re-Dead Uprising. His students do great things: serve King Pikachu, explore the Beyond, and become temple masters. Their loyals, or customaries, aid them in whatever way they can." He then saw smoke coming from the chimney. "We better go in. It's getting rather late."

"Right." Perry agreed. So the three of them all went to the cottage.

The three of them aided the wizards with dinner that night. Afterwards, they all went to their rooms and went to bed.

Perry thought of all the adventures he had and the adventures yet to come. With that, he fell fast asleep on the edge of Phineas' bed.

When Perry awoke the next morning, he realized that he was no longer on Phineas' bed. Instead, he found himself on the floor. Everybody was staring at him.

_"Morning Barthomew_!" Phineas chimed. Beside them was a brewing cauldron. Perry looked at the two animals.

"What's going on?" Perry wanted to know.

"Toadsworth is going to cast a spell on you." Jake answered. "We already gathered the ingredients and now they are ready. They were just waiting for you to wake up." Perry blinked in confusion.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Toadsworth says that sleep is important." Gary told him. "He says that we learn more with our eyes closed rather than open."

"Okay."

"We are ready for the spell, Phineas." Toadsworth told him. Phineas patted Perry's head.

"_Okay_!" He said. "You're in for a treat, buddy." He stood up and stood beside Toadsworth and the others. Perry gulped. He stood up and backed away.

"Uh, what's going to happen guys?" He asked. "_Guys?" _

"Don't worry," Jake assured the scared platypus. "It won't hurt."

_"What_ won't hurt_? Guys_!"

"_Vocarum animale_!" The old toad shouted. He blasted Perry with his wand. Perry shut his eyes.

Perry reopened his eyes to discover that he was completely unharmed. What happened? He looked at his friends.

"What happened?" He asked. Phineas smiled.

_"Yay!_" The boy cheered. "It worked! I can understand you!" Perry shot a look at his owner.

"Are you talking to _me?_"

_"Yeah_! Isn't it just something?" Perry backed up again.

_"Whoa, whoa_! Hold the phone, you can _understand _me?"

"And I can understand you! Toadsworth conjured up a spell that makes me understand what you're saying! Pretty neat huh? Now you can tell me your real name!"

Perry couldn't believe this. No human had understood him before. But still, although he was still at shock, he managed to answer the boy's question.

"Perry."

_"Perry_? Yeah, I guess you look more like a Perry then a Barthomew and less letters to fit on your food bowls! When I'm older, we're going on so many adventures together!"

"Yeah…I guess." He felt bad that he didn't know any magic himself, now how can he protect his owner from danger? All of a sudden, a voice boomed from outside.

"_TOADSWORTH!_" The voice thundered.

"What's that?" Perry asked.

"It's King Pikachu." Phineas answered.

_"Come_," Toadsworth said to them. "We better see what the king wants." He went outside. The others followed.

_"Ah_," King Pikachu greeted them as soon as they were outside. Beside him were his servants: Lady Bellosom, Sgt. Sentret and Count Togepi. The king looked at SpongeBob, Finn and Phineas. "These must be your three pupils, correct?" Toadsworth nodded.

"Correct." He stated.

"Word has it that you three have great things in your futures which is why I'm here."

"You're going to make us kings?" Finn guessed. "And give us the keys to the kingdom?"

"No."

"You're giving us all driver's licenses?" SpongeBob hoped.

"No."

"Then what are you going to do?" Phineas asked. King Pikachu smirked.

"I'm going to let you all be killed." He answered. Perry gulped. He didn't believe it and from the look on Toadworth's face, neither did he. Jake whispered to Finn.

"Can't we all be killed when SpongeBob get his licenses?"

"_Good_ one, Jake!" Finn told the dog. They then bumped fists again. The old toad pointed his staff at the three wizards in training.

"_Shieldarum reisto!_" He shouted. Three gigantic bubbles appeared and floated towards the three.

"I don't think so!" King Pikachu retorted. He then cast his own spell. A needle emerged from his staff and popped the bubbles one by one."

"_Curses_!" The old toad cursed.

"_Ha-ha_!" King Pikachu laughed. "You thought you could protect your wizards by encircling them in forcefields. But, I have the upper hand today!" He looked at his servants.

"_Servants, kill them!"_ Right on cue, the servants charged towards the three.

"To the cellar!" Toadsworth yelled at the apprentices. They all nodded and raced towards the cottage.

King Pikachu had conjured up a fireball and threw it at Toadsworth. Toadsworth dodged it and conjured up his own spell. He blasted at the rodent. King Pikachu dodged and blasted at him. The two were in a deadly wizard battle.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was about to open the door when suddenly a blast hit the clasp and encasing it with thick rust. The three looked. The blast had come from King Pikachu's staff, whom managed to conjure it in his heated battle with Toadsworth.

"_What the_?" SpongeBob said. Before he could give Gary a task, Lady Bellosom, Sgt. Sentret and Count Togepi grabbed the three from behind. Lady Bellosom with SpongeBob, Sargent Sentret with Finn and Count Togepi with Phineas.

"Let us go!" Phineas cried. Jake and Gary growled. Perry chattered madly.

"And why in tarnation would we do that?" Sgt. Sentret wanted to know, grabbing his pistol and aiming it at Finn.

"Because we'll hope that you all come to your senses and realize King Pikachu had led you down the wrong path?" SpongeBob hoped.

"_Nope_!"

"Let Finn go!" Jake snarled.

"No can do, ol' yeller! Boss ordered us to kill him and kill him we shall."

"Then your king is whack!" Finn said.

"Oh _yeah!"_ Jake challenged. "We'll see about that!" And with that, he pounced towards the Seargent. Sentret snapped his fingers.

"Lady Bellossom," He said. "You know what to do!"

"_Right_!" Lady Bellosom said. She then did her Razor Leaf attack on Jake. The attack hit Jake and Jake fell to the ground, all bruised from the leaves. He groaned and whimpered in pain.

"_JAKE_!" Finn yelled.

"And now to finish you, you old toad." King Pikachu threated in his battle with Toadsworth. The elderly toad was lying on the ground, weak and breathing heavily. "It all ends now!" A shot blasted from his staff and went straight towards the old toad. Toadsworth looked at the trapped wizards and managed to utter out weakly, his last words.

"If I survive this, let's order pizza. I mean, _shieldarum reisto_!" Three bubbles came out of his staff and went towards the three apprentices. Toadsworth then took his last breath and died.

"_I think not_!" King Pikachu said. He was about to pop the bubbles by making a needle appear when all of a sudden the three animals jumped on him and sank their teeth into him.

"_OW_!" King Pikachu yelped. "Get off of me!" He tried shaking them off but they just held on.

"_Quick_!" SpongeBob told the other two humans. "Do what our Customaries did! Bite as hard as you can!" And with that, Jake, Finn and Phineas all bit their captors. Their captors all then screamed in pain, releasing them. The bubbles encircled Phineas, Finn and SpongeBob.

"_Yay_!" Phineas cheered from in his bubble. "We're safe!"

"Not for long," SpongeBob reminded him. "The spell will wear off in three days." Phineas then frowned and was disappointed.

"Oh, yeah." He groaned. King Pikachu managed to shake the animals off of him. He went towards the bubbles.

"_Blast_!" He cursed. "Oh well, three days from now the spell will wear off and when it does, I'll kill you all!" He then laughed his evil laugh. His servants did the same. King Pikachu then snapped his fingers.

"_Come_!" He told his servants. "Bring them to the castle!"

Seargent Sentret, Lady Bellosom and Count Togepi all whistled. King Pikachu did too and Ponytas with a large carriage attached, stormed up. They stopped. The four Pokémon then put the bubbles containing the three wizards into the carriage. They then hopped on.

"What about the dog, platypus and the snail your Lordship?" Count Togepi asked, speaking for the first time.

"Leave them!" King Pikachu said. "Without their loyals, they can't use their magic. They're useless." With that, King Pikachu mounted his Ponyta and with a flick from his whip, they were off.

Perry couldn't help but to watch his owner's sad expression as they disappeared in the distance.

Then Perry was determined. Something was very clear to him, no matter what happened next, the three animals had to all pitch in and save their loyals before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do we do now?" Jake asked.

"Save them of course." Perry answered.

"But how?" Gary asked. "Without our loyals, we can't do magic."

"We do what we can." He turned to face them. "Look, I might of just met my 'loyal' yesterday, but he is already family to me. Our loyals are in danger and it won't do any good if we just stay here. We have to do something; we have to take action! I can't stay here knowing that King Pikachu will kill him; I must try to save him no matter what!"

"How are we going to find them? We only have three days."

_"Shhh_! Let me think!"

"While you think," Jake started, going towards the water. "I'm going to take a drink. I was so excited about you talking; I completely forgot to drink from the water hole. I'm thirsty with a capital T." He drank from the pond. Then an image appeared. He gasped.

_"Guys_!" He said. "Check this out, it's Finn, SpongeBob and Phineas."

_"What_?" Both Gary and Perry wanted to know. They both came by Jake and looked at the image. They gasped. The water showed an image of Phineas, Finn and SpongeBob all chained to a wall. They were all very scared, but unharmed. Phineas struggled to get free.

"How are you doing this?" Perry asked Jake.

"Water Viewing." Gary answered. "It's one of his many talents." They looked back at the picture as Phineas still struggled in his shackles.

"You can do it Phineas." Perry urged him.

"It's no use." They heard SpongeBob tell them. "Dispeller chains- prevents any kind of magic."

Phineas gave up and a tear rolled down from his nose and onto the floor. He sniffed sadly.

"Don't be sad, Phin." Finn assured him. "As long as we're in Toadsworth's spell, King Pikachu won't be able to hurt us."

"It won't last for long." SpongeBob reminded him. Finn then got angry with him.

"Gee, thanks for lightening the mood!"

"Well, it's true." Finn then frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, you're right."

The image began to swirl away.

_"Quick_!" Gary hollered to Jake. "Find out where their location is!"

"It won't work like that." Jake said. "It only shows what it wants you to see. It doesn't give you the whole story."

_"Try_!" Jake sighed.

"Where is King Pikachu keeping you guys captive?" He shouted down to them even though he knew perfectly well that they couldn't hear him. "How do we save you? Water, tell me!"

As the image turned to nothingness, a tiny murmur could be heard, but was difficult to make out.

"What?" He pressed his ear into the water. "What was that? Gruntilda?" The picture completely vanished. Jake looked at Gary.

"Well, don't look at me." The snail told the dog. "I don't speak water."

"But you live in water."

"True, but that doesn't mean I speak it." Perry looked at Jake as if waiting for something more. Jake noticed this.

"What? Gruntida. That's all I got."

"Gruntilda? Who is Gruntilda,"

"She's a witch," Gary explained. "An evil witch that lives in Cauldron Keep, a bad lady, no animal who goes there ever comes back"

"They say she has a monstrous appetite," Jake said, shivering.

"We have no choice. How do we get there?" The platypus wanted to know. "Do we know where it is. Gary nodded.

"It's north of here." He answered. Jake then smelled something, like something was burning.

"Do you smell that?" The snail and platypus nodded. Slowly they turned around with Jake and their eyes widened. Something _was _on fire, the cottage!

"Oh my glob!" Jake yelled. "The cottage!"

"Why's the cottage on fire?" Perry questioned.

"It's Toadworth's pizza rolls! I forgot that they were in there!" They all ran to the cottage, but it was too late. Everything got burned.

"Now where are going to stay if we save them?" Jake asked. Perry looked determined again. He turned to them.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, Gary, show us where Gruntilda is."

"Oh, right!" The snail responded and headed off. The dog and semi aquatic mammal followed them.

On the way, Gary told the two of the plan.

"So," Gary said. "I'll make a diversion with one of my illusions and Perry can help our loyals with his telekinesis, and our loyals can do the rest from there." Perry stopped abruptly.

_What_? Did Gary say I could free them with my telekinesis? How can I? I don't know how to do that. I'm not magical like them! I should tell them I can't before I ruin everything.

"Um, Gary?" Perry started. "There's something I should tell you. You see the thing is I'm…" Luigi then came down the road with his Ponyta drawn carriage.

"Look!" Jake said, going towards the carriage. "We can hitch a ride! We'll get there much faster then walking."

"Very true." Gary agreed. He looked at Perry. "Come on Perry, what do you say about hitching a ride?"

"Sure!" The platypus replied. "Works for me."

"Great! Let's wait until the carriage comes closer, then we jump in at the same time."

So the three animals waited until the carriage came closer. As it did, Gary started the countdown.

"_1..2…3…jump_!" With that, the animals jumped and all landed on the back of the carriage at the same time.

"I say we sleep." Gary told his friends. "We need all of our energy if we have to defeat Grunty with our magic."

"That's just it." Perry told Gary. "You see Gary, the truth is…" But Gary was already sleeping. Perry sighed and looked at Jake. The yellow dog was asleep too. Perry sighed again. He'll have to tell his friends later. He found a patch of hay and did five mini circles before falling asleep.

He awoke three hours later. Gary and Jake did too. They were now at a fork in the road. One of the paths led to Cauldron Keep.

"We woke up just in time!" Gary exclaimed. "This is our stop."

_"Whoa_!" Jake said. "How did we all manage to do that? Talk about pure luck!"

They all jumped onto the road below. Luigi resumed going to his destination. The three animals looked down the path that the sign said 'Cauldron Keep'.

"Okay. It's just down this road." The snail went that direction. Perry and Jake followed.

Once in the castle, the three searched each and every room of the castle. Phineas, Finn and SpongeBob were nowhere to be seen. Gary sighed.

"Looks like Jake got his water viewing wrong, like he always does!" Jake stopped and snarled, looking as mean as he could.

_"Look_!" He barked. "I'm _sorry_, _okay?_ I made a mistake, so what? Everybody makes them."

_"Cool it guys_!" Perry warned. "Let's just get out here before Grunty finds us."

"I'm just surprised that the old hag hasn't found us yet."

As the three went into the other room, all of their eyes seem to pop out of their sockets. There they were, staring directly at Gruntilda! The witch cackled her cackle. A bubbling cauldron was beside her.

"What luck!" She cried. "I oftentimes need to hunt for my ingredients, but now I don't have to! They're all here, just waiting for me to boil them." She cackled again. The animals began to run. "If you think running will save you, think again!"

Suddenly, vines shot out of the ground, blocking the only exit. The animals halted.

Grunty sprinkled something in the cauldron. Suddenly, it sprouted tentacles that shot out and grabbed all three.

"You all will be delicious…in my _tummy!"_ She laughed and laughed.

"That witch has totally gone psycho!" Jake said.

"This is not France!" Gary cried. "So I shouldn't have to be turned to escargot!" Gary then had an idea. He went into his shell. Seconds later, he came back out. In his mouth was a four-leaf clover. Jake saw this.

"_Ooh_" He said. "A four-leaf clover! Good idea Gary!"

_"Gary!"_ Perry cried. "We need more than luck to get out of this, we need a miracle!"

"Dude, you don't understand!" Jake called down to him. "This'll cure the whole spell!" Gary mumbled something to Perry, but Perry couldn't understand it with the clover in his mouth.

_"What_?" Gary let the clover go, letting it float towards the pot.

"Make sure the clover goes directly into the pot!" He repeated. The clover floated down into the pot but got stuck to the wall inside.

"Shoot." The platypus cursed. His tentacle then turned him upside down and went closer to the pot. As he came by the clover, he blew on it. It floated and landed in the boiling water.

_"Yes_!" Perry cheered. One of his hairs was already in, but he didn't care. As long as the rest of him wasn't burned alive!

The water then turned blue and turned counterclockwise. The tentacles stopped and went back up. They then released Perry, Jake and Gary. The animals leaped to the ground.

_"What_?" Grunty questioned. "What's going on here?" She shook her fist at the pot. "Why aren't you boiling these animals to a crisp?"

The tentacles then all grabbed Gruntilda's wrists and ankles.

"_Hey_!" She snapped. "I command you to release me at once!"

Perry, Jake and Gary all watchd as the tentacles lifted her up and carried above the boiling caldron. She kicked and screamed with all her might.

Then, Gruntilda was dunked in. A fiery blast shot out and a bubble popped. The three animals looked inside the caldron. Grantilda was no more. The vines blocking the exit began to go back down into the ground.

"Well, that was a waste." Gary said. "Now, where do we go?" He looked at Jake. "And Jake, I think it'll be safe if you and your water viewings stay out of this before we go on another wild-goose chase." Jake looked hurt.

_"Gosh_!" He said. "How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?"

"As many times as you want, it still won't get us to where we need to be."

"I may be of assistance!" Chirped a voice. The animas turned around to see where the voice came from.

"Who said that?" Jake wanted to know.

"I did!" Came the voice again. The customaries looked down at the jumpy cauldron. "Thanks for defeating Grunty. She was a real witch. Literally and metaphorically."

"You're… welcome." Perry responded.

"I'm Dingpot by the way. The author hasn't used me or Gruntilda in her stories since The Wizard of Cartoons."

"… Congratulations on the comeback."

"Thanks!"

"Uh, hate to interrupt." Gary butted in. "But we really need to go and find our loyals before time's up. Now, what about that assistance?"

"Oh yeah! Have a look in my water!" He said and the three all gazed in. Dingpot's water swirled and a moving picture formed.

The picture showed Finn, Phineas and SpongeBob chained to a wall, like in Jake's vision, but this time, King Pikachu was thunder bolting them, but they were protected by the force field. Perry gulped. Phineas was in danger, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The picture then dissolved and was now replaced with Dingpot's water again. The three looked at him.

"They're being held at King Pikachu's castle in Kanto." The cauldron informed them.

"Thanks!" Gary thanked him. He looked at his friends. "Okay guys, let's go."

"Oh _sure_!" Jake snapped. "When Dingpot shows you where they are you believe him, but when I show you, I get it wrong? That doesn't seem right."

"But I must warn you." Dingpot continued. "There is a Goozim standing in the way. You'll have to put him to sleep with the powder made only by Mumbo in the mountains if you wish to continue."

"Okay, thanks." The snail thanked him again. And with that, the three animals said their goodbyes, and were now on their way to the mountains.

"Now," Gary told his companions. "It's a long way to the mountain. We can't make it on foot."

"Or whatever you'll call it," Jake said. "Considering you don't have feet." Gary sighed.

"Right, so anyway, there's a dock not to far from here. I think we should stow away on a ferry going to the base of the mountain." The friends agreed and off they went.

It wasn't long until they heard a voice.

"It's them! Quick, don't let them get away!" The three animals stopped in their tracks. All of their eyes grew huge. It was Lord Eevee! Surrounding them now were Lady Bellossom, Seargent Sentret and Count Togepi. The Seargent pointed his pistols at the three.

"What in the name of glob are they doing here?" Jake questioned his friends. "I thought King Pikachu didn't want us. He said we were 'useless' without our loyals. And how the heck did they even find us?" Just then, a flying eyeball flew up.

"You're probably wondering how we track you." Lady Bellossom said as if she read Jake's mind. "It was all thanks to the eyeball. You could say we had an _eye _on you!" She chuckled at her joke.

"Enough with the jokes!" Lord Eevee barked. He looked at the animals. "Now, by the order of King Pikachu, you three must come with us at once!"

"And what if we don't?" Jake asked, even though they couldn't understand him. Lord Eevee snapped his paws.

"_Get them!"_ The three animals all began to run as the Count, Seargent and Lady all began chasing them.

"Perry, do something!" The snail shouted at him. "Use you telekinesis!"

The platypus didn't know what to tell him. It was getting harder and harder to tell his friends that he didn't have that talent, especially at this time when they were counting on him.

"_Well, dude?"_ Jake said. "What are you waiting for? Christmas? Do it Pers!"

Perry hesitated.

_"Well, um, um_…"

"Come on, out with it!"

"Well, you see I…" Just then, a branch on the trail lifted up into the air. The friends watched in amazement as Lady Bellossom, Seargent Sentret and Count Togepi all tripped on it and fell on top of each other.

"_You did it!"_ Jake congratulated him. "Good job buddy!"

"Uh, no problem?" Perry didn't think he levitated the branch. Then he saw a Chameleon Krabby was carrying the branch to the water up ahead.

The Krabby has been invisible moments ago due to being in its camouflage spell. Perry was lucky that his friends were too busy continuing down the path to notice.

"_Come on Perry_!" Gary called to him.

_"Coming_!" He called back and followed his friends.

_"Get up you lazy bones!"_ Lord Eevee snarled at the three fallen Pokémon. "The king isn't paying for all of you lay around!" The three got up and continued their chase. Lord Eevee gave chase as well.

The animals stopped on a dock. The ferry going for the mountains was already going into the distance. The animals all stopped.

"We missed it!" Gary said.

"Now what?" Jake asked. "I'm all pooped out from all that running." Perry looked around and saw a sign.

"_Guys_!" He called. "Read this!" His friends went to his side and read what it said: _Next Ferry leaves at sunrise_.

"Let's find somewhere to sleep for the night." Gary told his friends. "Then we can get on the first ferry and continue from there."

"Good thinking!" Jake agreed. The three then saw a little inn on the other side of the dock.

_"Come on_!" Gary said. He, Perry and Jake all went towards the inn.

Jake stopped suddenly and gave out a terrified scream.

"_Oh my glob_!" Perry spun around and saw was Jake was looking at. There, staring down at him was King Pikachu- standing tall, motionless and noble looking.

The semi-aquatic mammal froze, but then realized this was a portrait of the king on the wall above the inn.

"It's just a picture." Gary said. " Now come on let's go in and…"

"We're going in _there_?" Jake wanted to know. "Under _him_? No way, he gives me the creeps!" Gary sighed.

"Look, a picture is not going to hurt us."

"I know but still, under _him_? It just doesn't feel right."

Perry knew what Jake was saying. Although it was just a portrait of the king, Perry felt that this was unsettling sleeping under the very Pokémon who had kidnapped his Phineas.

Perry looked around and saw a doggy door on the side of the inn.

"This looks welcoming!" He announced to his friends, gesturing to the animal entrance. He looked in, along with his friends.

The inside wasn't like any inn Perry had seen in Bridgetown. Jolly Roger sat behind the counter. His partner, Merry Maggie Malpass sat behind the bar brushing her hair with her comb.

"Before we go in." Gary told the two. "I must remind you guys that King Pikachu is hunting us down. So, we must disguise our identities by posing as mindless, magicless, ordinary, common, everyday animals as best we can."

Gary didn't realize how silly this sounded to Perry. He wanted him to pretend to be the platypus that he was already. Jake got down on all four paws and went after Perry and Gary. Perry looked behind him. King Pikachu's four hench-Pokémon had just passed the inn, not spotting the animals. Perry sighed in relief, at least here, they'll be safe.

Perry chattered to get Jolly's attention. Jolly looked at him and grinned from ear to ear.

"Why, aren't you cute." He said. Gary mewed and Jake barked. Jolly Roger went out from behind the counter to pet them. He scratched behind Jake's ears, which Jake seemed to enjoy because his tail was wagging from left to right.

"Nermal!" He called. "Some playmates are here to play with you!" Just then the little grey kitten came bounding in.

"Now, you four play nicely." Jolly said then left. Nermal grinned.

"Why hello there friends!" The kitten greeted. "I'm Nermal. What brings you all here?"

"Oh, we just met near a cottage." Perry said. "I'm Perry by the way. I was run out of Bridgetown by a bounty hunter. I've been on the run ever since,

"I'm Jake." Jake answered. "The snail's Gary. We're going to get some medicine at the pharmacy for our sick owners and we need a place to stay for the night."

"Well, this is the place! Follow me out to the barn!" The three animals followed him.

"Nice story!" Gary told Perry. "About you being chased after by bounty hunter. That was sheer brilliance!" Perry grinned.

"Yeah!" He said. "I don't know how I came up with that."

"Make yourselves at home." Nermal told them as soon as they entered a tiny stall near some Cuckoos. "Merry Maggie leaves us scraps by the back door."

"We really appreciate what you're doing." Perry told her.

"No prob! Now if you need me, you'll know where I am." And with that, he left the stall and out of the barn. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" The three shouted back. They all made themselves comfortable and they all went to sleep.

"Perry, Jake, Gary, wake up!" Nermal shouted the next morning. Perry awoke and looked at Nermal. Jake and Gary also woke up and went to the kitty and platypus. _"Look_!" The three looked down. Under Nermal's paws was a Wanted poster. On the poster were three sketches of himself, Gary and Jake. Underneath the pictures was text.

_"Wanted:_ dead or alive." It read. "King Pikachu orders the capture of these three animals. A reward is awaiting whoever captures them in the castle's vault."

"I don't get it." Jake said. "Why did King Pikachu suddenly change his mind all of a sudden and now want us?"

"Beats me." Gary told the yellow dog. "All I know is that we better get on the ferry before it leaves."

"I want to help." Nermal spoke. "But I can't do it unless you tell me what this is about."

Perry decided to tell the kitten. There was really no reason why he can't be in on the secret. So he told him. He told him about they were on their way to Mumbo, the Goozim and King Pikachu's castle. He didn't leave out a single detail.

"Follow me." He instructed them. So they followed the kitty to the main road. Cartoons were everywhere. Even more disturbing was the wanted posters on every door and horse post.

"We'll never make it to the boats with all of these cartoons about." Gary said. Just then, Hayley and Steve Smith, after reading the wanted posters, were headed their way!

_"Quick_!" Nermal told the three. He led them under the porch of the inn out of sight.

_"Phew_!" Perry said. "That was close, but I think we're overreacting. These aren't trained hunters. But he spoke too soon for from the corner of his eye he saw Doofenshmirtz! He carried his crossbow and had a wanted poster in his hands. Perry wondered how the heck did he get his hands on one of the wanted posters? Were they posted in Bridgetown too?

"What can we do?" Perry questioned out loud. "We're never make it at this rate."

"I got an idea!" Nermal told them. "Follow me to the barn." So, the three followed him to the barn.

He led them to a pile of furnace soot. He told all of them to roll into it. Within minutes, the three were now grey from head to tail.

"You're one smart kitten." Perry said to Nermal looking at himself. "Everyone's looking for a teal platypus, but not a grey one."

"_Yeah_!" Jake added. "You're one smart cookie!" Nermal blushed.

"_Pleeeasssseeee_!" He said. "You're making me blush! Now come on, don't you guys have a ferry to catch?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!"

"Well, here is where we split up." Perry told the cat once they were near the docks. "You were a great help. We couldn't of done it without you. Thanks a million!"

"You're welcome." Nermal responded. "Gosh, I wish that I could go with you but I got to stay here. I bid you adieu."

_"Bye!"_ Perry, Jake and Gary chorused as Nermal scampered back towards the inn.

The three animals went towards their boat. Cartoons saw them but didn't seem to care. The disguises were serving their purpose! Gary looked behind him. They have been leaving soot footprints. Doofenshmirtz had seen them too and had begun chasing them.

"It's the pharmacist, _run_!" The animals ran and ran with Doofenshmirtz hot on their trail!

"I'm going to get you animals!" Doof shouted after them. The animals jumped on the boat as it was leaving the dock.

"Stop, stop!" Doofenshmirtz called to the leaving boat. "You can't leave yet! Animals I have to hunt down are on that ship; come back!" He waved his arms in the air, shouting for the ship to come back. But unfortunately for him, it just kept on sailing. Jake blew a raspberry at him.

_"You can't get us_!" He teased as the doctor was getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

Perry sighed in relief that he had escaped. But he was certain that this wasn't going to be the last time he'll be the target of that insane doctor and his deadly crossbow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ferry docked at the base of the mountains. The three animals jumped off before the boat let the passengers disembark. They trekked a ways up the mountainside until they came to an old stone bridge.

"To Mumbo Jumbo's Hut in the mountains." Gary read from the sign at the start of the bridge. He looked at his friends. "The sooner we cross this bridge, the sooner we get to Mumbo." He noticed that Perry and Jake's soot disguises had nearly faded from their bodies. "Don't look now guys, but your soot is coming off."

Perry and Jake looked at themselves and Jake looked at Gary. His soot disguise was disappearing too.

"So is yours'." Jake told him. The snail looked at himself. His shell was completely back to its original color, except the brim was still covered in soot. He looked back at the dog and the platypus.

"We don't need them anymore anyways." He told them. "Now let's cross this bridge and do what we need to do so we can rescue our loy…"

"I wouldn't cross that bridge all at once if I were you." Said a voice. The three looked behind them. There, trotting up to them was Applejack.

"And why ever not?" The mollusk asked the pony. Applejack looked at them in confusion.

"Can't y'all read?" She lifted her head to the sign. Perry, Jake and Gary looked as well. A dusty shrub blew away in the wind revealing the name of the bridge: Betrayal Bridge. The three looked at the pony again.

"What about it?" Jake wanted to know. Applejack looked at him like he had lost his mind.

_"What about it_?" Applejack questioned. "Don't y'all know what that means? It's called Betrayal Bridge for a _reason_! Don't tell me that y'all never heard of what happened on this bridge a long time ago?" The snail, dog, and platypus shook their heads.

"What happened?" Jake wanted to know.

_ "What_? You _seriously_ don't know?" The three shook their heads again. The pony sighed.

"Well, let Applejack tell you the tale. It was about a year ago, two boys, Sheen Estevez and Carl Wheezer were on a treasure hunt. They crossed this bridge. Carl had his treasure map in his hands and was looking at it when it happened."

"Sheen wanted to see the map too, but Carl wouldn't let him. Sheen then snatched it away. Carl shouted at him to give it back to him, but Sheen said no and stuck out his tongue. He ran and Carl ran after him and things stated to really turn ugly.

"Carl tackled him and pinned Sheen to the ground. The map fell and as Carl was about to go get it, Sheen tackled him and pinned him to the ground! The boys got up and with greed in their hearts, fought and fought. The fight ended when they both tumbled into the gorge down below, the map as well.

"And neither the boys or the map were ever heard from ever again."

"Wait." Jake said. "How do you know this story?"

"Cause my sis, Apple Bloom told me. She saw the whole thing unfold before her young, pony eyes. She tried rescuing them but failed. And that is where this bridge got its name. And now, folks say it's cursed! Again, if you want to cross it, I strongly suggest you do it one-by-one instead of all together." And with that, she trotted away.

"Okay," Gary said to his friends, "I don't know what to believe, but I think it is best if we heed that equine's advice and go one at a time." Perry and Jake nodded, they had been through so much already, they didn't want to be cursed to betray each other. They were about to proceed when a shout came from down the cliffs.

"There they are!" They turned to see Lord Eevee! Behind him were the Bellossom, Togepi and the Sentret. "Don't let them escape this time!" All three henchpokemon nodded and started running towards the three animals.

_"Quick_!" Gary said to his friends. "This way!" The snail charged onto the bridge, immediately forgetting about Applejack's warning.

"But the curse!" Jake shouted at the snail.

"_Curse, smerse!"_ Gary shouted back. "Curses are made just to scare; now _move it!"_

"Oh for the love of_— coming_!" Jake ran after the snail. Perry looked after them, worry in his eyes.

_"JAKE, GARY_!" He yelled, but it was no use. They kept crossing the bridge. Perry looked behind him, the henchpokemon was almost to him. Perry sighed and looked at the bridge.

"Why me?" He asked himself before running onto the bridge after them. The Hench Pokémon followed. Lord Eevee stayed behind the outer wall.

Suddenly, as they were halfway across, Perry heard a voice inside his mind.

"They are both onto you. They know and will soon expose who you really are!" Perry froze and turned around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. There was no one there. Who was talking? Then the voice again.

"The snail knows you're just an ordinary, regular street platypus. Get rid of him first. Pull him out of his shell and throw him over the bridge and into the ravine. Perry shook his head.

"_No!"_ He told himself. "I _won't _do it! I won't hurt my friends!"

"What're you waiting for wimp? _Do _it!"

"_NO_!" Perry looked at Gary who was giving him a frightening look, one that Perry hasn't seen before.

"_Gary_?" Perry asked.

"_Get rid of problem_?" Jake asked himself. _"Okay_!" The dog leaped towards Perry. The platypus had horror in his eyes.

"_JAKE, NO_!" The semi-aquatic mammal screamed. But it was too late, the dog pinned him down, biting hard at the platypus's throat.

"_JAKE, STOP IT_!" Gary yelled, playing tug-of-war on his tail, trying to get him off. "Don't do it!" The henchpokemon stopped, wondering what the heck was happening.

"Snap out of it!" Perry said, slapping Jake off. Jake shook his head and blinked. He was back to his self again.

"What the heck just happened?" He wanted to know. Gary let go of his tail and sighed with relief.

"What you doing you fools?" Lord Eevee demanded to know. "Get them!"

The henchpokemon snapped into reality and resumed chasing.

"_LET'S GO_!" Perry shouted and the three were off. Suddenly, the three Pokémon stopped and started arguing with each other.

"_I'm_ getting those animals!" Shouted the count to the sergeant.

"What in tarnation are you talking about? _I'm_ getting them!"

"No_, I'm_ getting them!"

"Have you ever heard of _ladies_ first?" Asked Lady Bellossom. And so, the three stated using their various attacks on each other.

_ "Ugh_!" Lord Eevee grunted in disgust. "Must I do _everything_?" He was about to run on the bridge when Doofenshmirtz brushed passed him.

_ "Move it!" _

Perry's eyes widened. Doofensmhirtz must have caught the next ferry.

_ "Hurry guys!"_ Perry shouted to his friends.

"We're hurrying as fast as we can!" Jake told him.

"I'll get you yet, platypus!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. He took out an arrow, put it in his crossbow and aimed it at Perry. "Bingo!" He shot the arrow, but it was whipped away from Lady Bellossom's vine whip.

"_Hey!"_ The bounty hunter snapped. "That was no fair." He watched as the arrow snapped in two on a rock below it tumbled into the gorge. He looked at the Pokémon, clenching his fist.

"You'll pay for that!" Suddenly, Lady Bellossom's vine whip grabbed Doofenshmirtz by his hands and feet.

_"Hey_!" He shouted as he was being lifted off of the ground. "What you think you're _doing_? Let me go at once; I command you!" The vine whip threw him off the bridge. Doof screamed. He flew to the other side of the chasm, grabbed onto the nearby cliff, and started climbing.

"Come on guys!" Gary called as soon as they were off the bridge. "This way!" Jake followed Gary, but when Perry turned around and saw Doof on the cliff, hanging on for dear life, halted in his tracks. He went towards him. Dr. D smiled at the platypus and laughed nervously.

"I suppose you don't want to help me out here, huh?"

Perry could easily push him off and let him plummet to his death. But that wasn't him. He wasn't a killer. Instead, he just took off after his friends, leaving Doof hanging from the cliff.

"I swear I'll get you one day, platypus!" He threatened after the running platypus. "I _SWEAR!_" He held on tighter when part off the edge broke off and crumbled down below.

Perry caught up to Jake and Gary. They climbed up the mountainside.

"I can't believe I was going to betray you guys." The snail said to his friends.

"Thank goodness you snapped me out of it when I was attacking Perry." Jake said. "Thanks for not calling Animal Control also." He looked at Perry. "What was the voice in your head telling you, Pers?"

"Typical betrayal stuff." Perry lied easily. "About me being the new Customary and you two teaming up on me."

"You know that's not true, Perry." Gary said. Perry looked at him quickly, eyes wide with fear. "You, Jake and I are a team. We'll never go against each other. We're all in this together." Perry sighed with relief and smiled.

"Indeed we are, Gary." He agreed. "Indeed we are." Jake and Gary smiled as well.

Suddenly, a cold front came in. Jake shivered.

_"Brrrr_." He said. "Even with my fur, I am _c-c-cold!"_

"W-w-hat h-a-ppened?" Perry asked.

"T-t-this m-must be K-King Pikachu's d-doing." Gary exclaimed. "He must have u-used a freezing spell to make us s-slow d-down!"

"Well, it's working all right." Jake said. "Be-be-ca-case it is f-freezing o-out here!"

"Y-You said it!" Perry said. They trudged on through the fast gathering snow.

"I-I won't be able to m-make it." Jake said minutes later. "It's too-too darn c-cold!"

"We c-c-_can't_ slow down!" Gary told him. "We got to k-keep going! O-o-our loyals are c-counting on us!" Jake looked at his tail. The end of it was frozen!

"O-okay, but my tail's f-frozen! Can't we stay in a cave or somewhere until the blizzard passes?" Gary sighed. He pointed to a nearby cave. "Like that cave over there?" Gary looked at the cave then back to his shivering friends.

_"Fine_!" He said. "We can stay in that cave until the blizzard passes." This cheered Jake up.

"Oh, t-thanks Gary! If my tail wasn't f-f-frozen, it would be wagging."

"I bet it would have." And with that, he slithered towards the cave. The platypus and yellow dog followed.

"I'I'm still c-c-cold!" Jake shivered, once inside the cave. "I wish there was a fire." Gary then went into his shell. When he was back, he had juniper berries and sage leaves. Jake and Gary looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to conjure us Rosalina so that we can have a fire."

"But you can't! That's a human spell! It's forbidden to us animals." Jake whimpered. Gary glared at the dog.

"What else do you suppose we do? Do you _want_ to freeze to death?"

"Well, no."

"There you go then." He then took the leaves and berries in his mouth.

"Fine, my paws are turning blue from the cold anyway. Just go ahead and do it; I won't tell." Gary smiled, and then tossed the leaves and berries into the air.

"Make us a fire!" He ordered. Rosalina then appeared, waved her wand and then…poof! There on the ground was a crackling fire. Rosalina disappeared. The animals warmed themselves by the fire.

_"Ohhhh_!" Jake said_. "Ohhhh, ohhh yeah_! That's more like it!" Gary and Perry smiled.

Minutes later, the animals laid down.

Perry looked at the swirling snow and smiled.

No one would ever find them here, not in this storm. And with that, he, with his friends, fell asleep.

The storm didn't die down until morning. Perry woke up and stretched. He then saw the morning light illuminating cave drawings he had not noticed the night before and went to look at them.

One showed a drawing of Klaus Heissler, the goldfish. He was controlling the water with his fins! Another showed a picture of Private the penguin, who was flying; but not with the help of a jetpack or reindeer dust, but on his own!

_"Jake, Gary_, you might want to see this!" The platypus called them. Jake and Gary woke up.

"What is it?" Jake asked. "Why did you wake us up?"

"Look at these drawings!" Perry told them. Gary and Jake looked at the drawings and their jaws dropped.

"I don't believe it." Gary said. They looked at the two drawings and then more animal achievements. There was Spike, the little dragon, lifting a huge bolder with one claw, Niblet the dog who dug up an entire dinosaur skeleton, a Yoshi with heat vision and so much more.

"If all of this is true," Gary began. "Then the ancient stories we heard about were lies. To think that before wewere the animal companions to wizards and witch's, we were the conjurers?"

"Pretty freaky stuff." Jake said. "But we got to go, remember? Our loyals need us!"

"Oh yeah." Gary responded, going out of the cave. "Times' a wastin'." He looked at Perry. "Are you coming Perry?" Perry, who was so amazed by the pictures, snapped back into reality. He looked at his friends.

"Oh, right." He said. "_Coming_!" He went out of the cave. The animals were on their way through the freshly fallen snow.

"We're almost there!" Gary said when they saw Mumbo's Hut on the other side of a frozen lake. "Not too much further no-"

About halfway across, he bumped into an invisible barrier.

"What happened Gary?" Jake asked. "Why'd you st…_oof!_" He too bumped into the invisible barrier. Perry touched it.

"It's an invisible wall." The monotreme observed.

_"No kidding_!" Jake said. "I bet Mumbo cast this invisible wall to keep away evil… or Humba Wumba."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Perry wanted to know. "We have to get to Mumbo's hut so we can get the sleeping powder to put the Goozim to sleep so that we can save our loyals."

"Jake can see the future in his water viewings." Gary said. "Why don't you take a look in that puddle there and tell us how we get out of this?"

"No I can't!" Jake retorted. "I told you my viewings don't work that way."

_"Right_! They don't at all!"

"Guys." Perry said but the dog and snail were too busy arguing to listen.

"Yes they can! They work _perfectly!"_

"_Really_? Well, why did we waste our time them with Gruntilda then?"

_"Guys_," Again, still too busy arguing.

_"Hey!_ If we didn't go to Grunty's, Dingpot wouldn't of showed us where are loyals really are!"

"True, but if your viewing told us right away, we wouldn't have gone there in the first place!"

_"Guys,"_

"I said it was an _accident_; give it a rest already!"

"No I won't, if your viewing was right to begin with, our loyals would've been saved by now, but instead we had to go with you!"

"Well, you didn't have to listen to me!

_"Guys_!"

"You're _right_, Perry and I _shouldn't_ have wasted our time with you." Gary said bitterly. Jake growled, baring his teeth. Every hair on his body stood on end.

Perry sighed. It seemed useless to try to stop his feuding friends. Instead, he looked down and noticed something. Bea Goldfishberg the goldfish, Oscar the Catfish, and Milo the Siamease fighting fish or betta, who were underneath the ice, swim straight across the lakebed to the other side. The protective field didn't extend underwater!

He was about to say something to his friends when he decided against it. Showing them would be better than trying to get a word in edgewise. There was a hole in the ice. He went to the hole, and then looked back to his friends. They were still arguing.

Oh well! Perry thought to himself. They'll see it soon enough!

So, the platypus jumped in. Once in, he swam to the other side, broke to the surface, and jumped on land again. He then went to the invisible wall and tapped on it.

His friends looked at him and did a double take. Perry pointed to the ice hole on their side, then pointed to the one he made on his side.

"Through there." He said. His friends glance at each other and one by one, went through the hole.

Jake was the first one to break surface. Next was Gary beside him. The two then swam to land where Perry was. Jake dog-paddled. Perry went over to meet them.

"Thanks." Jake told Perry when he climbed out. "You really saved our butts." He shook himself off.

"Yeah," Gary agreed as Jake helped him out. "That was some smart thinking." Perry smiled.

"Now, let's go to the hut."

And so the animals continued their journey to Mumbo's place.

It didn't take them long to reach the lake's end and within minutes, they were in front of Mumbo's hut. The hut had icicles hanging from the snow-covered roof.

"Wait!" Gary shouted, making Jake and Perry stop and look at him.

"What's wrong, Gar?" Jake asked.

"This is an illusion." The two looked puzzled.

_"Huh?_ An _illusion_? What do you mean?"

_"Look_!" He pointed to the icicles and then to the sun. "They're not melting!" Perry and Jake looked at the icicles to the sun then back.

"He's right!" Perry said. "They _are_ not melting!"

"How is that possible?" Jake wanted to know.

"It's an illusion. Another one of Mumbo's traps." He pointed his eyestalk at another Mumbo hut in the nearby distance.

"That must be the real one." So the animals made their way to the real hut.

They went in one by one. Perry was about to go in when he bumped into an invisible wall.

"What the?" He questioned. Jake and Gary turned to him.

"What gives, Pers?" Jake asked the platypus. "Come on!"

"I can't! There's an invisible wall. Is this another illusion?"

"There's not a invisible wall." Gary replied. Perry looked at them, puzzled.

"What are you _talking_ about? Yes there is!" Gary and Jake exchanged looks. "How can you guys enter the wall and I can't?"

"Well," Gary began. "It could be…no, that can't be."

_"What_?" Perry wanted to know. "What can't be?"

"It could be that you aren't who you claim to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mumbo must have cast another spell. I think I recognize it. Those who _can_ enter are telling the truth on who they are and those who _can't_ enter…"

_"Yes_? Those who can't enter _what_?"

"Those who can't enter are not being honest about who they are, but that'll mean…" He looked up at Perry. "Perry, did you lie?" Perry gulped.

_"Well_," He began.

"Well, _what_?" Jake wanted to know. "What are you hiding from us Perry? You _have_ telekinesis powers, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" He lied. He tried getting in, but the invisible wall prevented him from doing so.

"No." They gasped.

"Well, you have _another_ magical power, don't you?" Perry sighed. He knew that the jig was up. He could no longer keep his identity a secret.

"No." He said. "I don't have any magical talents or any talent at all. I'm just Perry." His friends gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You _lied_ to us!" Shouted an angry Gary at Perry. _"Why_? I thought we were friends!"

"We _are_ friends!" Perry told them.

"Then why did you lie to us, Pers?" Jake wanted to know. "What you did to us is not cool, man. Friends don't do that."

"I know. I should've been honest with you from the beginning. I'm sorry! But if I told you, you and Jake wouldn't have let me come and now Phineas is gone and, oh I don't want to _think_ about what might happen to him. We have to get him and the others back!"

_"We'll_ save them." Gary told the monotreme. "_Without_ you! You just go back to where you came from and do what you ordinary platypuses do." Perry was shocked.

"But we're platypuses. We don't do much!"

'Then you can do just that."

_"But…but_…I want to help."

"Then _stay behind_ if you want to help!"

_"No, no_, I mean on this journey! Phineas needs me. I won't rest until I know he's safe from King Pikachu, I'll fight him if I have magic or not."

"But what will happen when Phineas finds out? Did you ever think of that?"

"He didn't care that I wasn't a Pokemon in a magical Pokemon shop. Why should he care that I'm not magic?"

"He's got a point there." Jake told the snail. "Come on, let him come. Don't you think you're being a little hard on him? He did say he was sorry after all."

"I don't _care_! That doesn't hide the fact that he lied to us!" The snail slithered to the platypus' face, looking serious.

"This isn't a joke you know. Now go away and don't come back!" He headed back towards the hut. "You'll thank me later."

"Come on Gary." Jake said to him. "You'll not being really fair to Perry."

_"Fair_? He wasn't fair to _us_ by lying! I made up my mind; he's not going with us."

_"But..but_."

"Come on Jake! Phineas can pick another animal, a _magical _one!" Jake sighed and looked at Perry.

"Sorry Pers. I guess Gary's not letting this go. I guess you'll have to go back." He and Gary went in the hut. Perry, still not believing this, scampered off. But instead of going back, he climbed a nearby snow bank and jumped onto a tree next to it. He then went to a branch of a nearby tree and peered in one of the windows. So what if Phineas replaces him with a true magical Customary. He's in danger, and Perry was not going to let King Pikachu kill his loyal. He was going to stay until the very end, whether Gary liked it or not.

"I'm Mumbo." Mumbo told the dog and snail as soon as they approached him. He was sitting on his throne. "The magical shaman of this hut. What magic you seek from Mumbo, he can do. Now identify yourselves before Mumbo turns you into dust."

"I'm Gary." Gary introduced himself.

"And I'm Jake." The dog told him.

"Mumbo sees and what business brings you here?"

"We're the Customaries to two of Toadworth's students!"

_"Toadworth_? Mumbo _knows _him! He used to fight side by side with him in previous battles."

"He's dead." Jake told him. Mumbo was surprised. He stood up from his throne.

_"What? Dead?_" He turned calm again. "Oh, that's a shame." He sat back down.

"Uh-huh. It's a tragedy all right. King Pikachu killed him in a wizard duel. Gary and I saw it with our own eyes. He kidnaped our loyals and we are on a quest to save them."

"Mumbo sees again."

"So we need a sleeping powder to make a Goozim fall asleep so that we can get our loyals. Dingpot sent us here."

"Mumbo sees a third time." Mumbo stood up and walked over to his potion shelf and stood on a stepladder as he started shuffling through an array of bottles and elixers. Jake went over to him.

_"Uh, Mumbo_? Can you help us?" Mumbo looked at Jake then continued rummaging.

"What _silly_ question! Of _course_ Mumbo can help! He helped bear and bird countless times in past; he can surely help dog and snail." He found what he was looking for. "Ah, Mumbo knew it would be here!" He stepped off his stepladder and showed it to Gary and Jake. They stepped closer to get a better look. It was a vial with green dust inside. Perry leaned in to look from outside. He could feel the branch of the tree giving way.

"This is sleeping powder." Mumbo exclaimed to Jake and Gary from inside. "One sprinkle of this and the Goozim will enter dreamland, and not where Kirby is from, from _other_ dreamland. But I must warn you, it's not permanent, so when he enters dreamland, you want to get out ASAP. Do Mumbo make himself clear?"

"_Crystal_!" Jake answered. "You can count on us!"

"_That's_ what Mumbo wanted to hear!" He set the potion by Gary who put it in his shell.

_ "Thanks_!" Gary thanked the shaman.

"Don't mention it." Mumbo responded. "Mumbo always _loves _helping out animals in need. He was going to ask for Glowbo first, but since you knew Toadsworth, Mumbo will make exception." Gary looked at Jake.

"Come on Jake!" He started down.

"_Right behind you_!" The dog said. He then scampered after Gary as Mumbo sat back in his throne.

Perry watched as his friends came out of the hut. He was about to climb down to follow them, but instead, the branch snapped. Perry fell into the snow. This startled the two animals as they turned to Perry.

_"Perry_?" Jake asked. He looked at the snow bank and the tree then back at Perry. "Were you spying on us?"

"Yes. Yes I did." He stood on all fours and shook the snow that got into his fur. "I spied all the time for my food back at Bridgetower, I think I'm an expert at spying now."

"Why did you spy on us?" Gary demanded. "After I specifically told you to stay out of this. You're not on our team anymore."

"Again, I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry for that. But I just can't help it. Phineas is in danger. Look, you're risking you own lives to rescue your loyals, why can't I?"

"You don't have magic, remember?"

"I know I don't have magic and I know I might get hurt in the process. So what? I'm not doing this for you guys; I'm doing it for Phineas because I love him. You would do the same thing if you were me." Jake and Gary looked at each other.

"He's right again." Jake said to the snail.

"All right Jake; I knew you'd come through." Next he looked at Gary. "So what do you say Gary? Will you forgive me and let me come?" Gary sighed.

"_Fine_!" Perry and Jake smiled. "But we'll need to hurry." He trudged on. The platypus and dog went after the snail.

_"So,"_ Jake started. "Is your name really Perry?"

"_Yes!_" The platypus replied.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm a street Platypus from Bridgetown and I'm on the run from Doofenshmirtz, that bounty hunter pharmacist." This seemed to interest Jake.

"So, what you told Nermal was the truth!" Perry smiled.

"I didn't lie entirely."

"Perfect!" Gary said. Jake and Perry looked at him. "We'll come across a waterfall before we reach Castle Pikawizz, King Pikachu's lair. Down south will lead to Bridgetown. You can follow us to the waterfall, but once there, that is where we separate."

"But Gary…" Jake started.

_"No_ Jake! No matter how much Perry apoligizes to us; I will not let him continue with us. It's too risky."

"Okay." Perry frowned. What will it take to change the snail's mind?

"Okay," Gary said as the three came to the rushing waterfall. "We're here." He turned around to Perry. "Now is when we part ways." Perry didn't move. Gary groaned

"Perry, we been _over _this. You can't come. Now don't worry, we got the sleeping powder for the Goozim." He opened his shell to reveal the potion. _"See_?"

Suddenly, a mighty wind came. It was so strong that the bottle flew out from under Gary's shell and splashed into the river. Gary quickly closed his shell. All of the animal's eyes widened as they saw the powder bob and swirl down the rapids.

"_THE SLEEPING POWDER_!" Gary screamed. The animals started chasing after the bottle as it went further and further downstream.

"I can't believe I opened my shell." The snail said. "If I didn't, this wouldn't have happened!"

"It's not your fault." Perry assured him. "You didn't know that a strong wind was going to happen at that moment. But it's not important now, the important thing is that we get the powder back."

"_Okay,"_ Jake agreed. "But we better get it fast before…" He was interrupted by a splash. Perry was now in the water.

"_Perry_!" Jake called down to the platypus. "What are you doing?"

"What does it _look _like?" Perry shouted back. "I'm going to get the sleeping powder." He swam after it.

"What a brave platypus." Jake observed. Perry took the vial in his mouth.

"I got it!" He called, his voice muffled. Gary and Jake sighed in relief.

"That's great Perry!" Gary shouted to him. "Now just swim back!" Perry nodded. He tried to swim back, but the current was too strong. It pushed him further downstream. Both Gary and Jake's eyes widened.

"_PERRY_!" Snail and dog screamed. They ran down on the banks after him.

"Just hold on Perry; we'll save you!" Jake called. But it was hard for Perry to hear him over the falls.

"_What_?" Perry questioned out loud, voice still muffled from the object in his mouth. He lifted his hand to his ear so that his friends knew that he couldn't hear them.

"_I said_…" Gary then saw the waterfall. He nudged Jake.

"_Ouch_!" The dog yelped, whipping his head at him. _"What?" _The snail was too stunned to respond. Confused, Jake followed the snail's gaze. He gasped as he saw that his friend was headed right towards a waterfall.

"_WATERFALL_!" Gary and Jake shrieked. Still confused and hearing the roar of the falls behind him, Perry looked behind him. Fear struck him as he saw the mighty falls. The platypus swam away as hard as he could, but he couldn't beat the rapids that kept pushing him closer and closer to the waterfall.

"We'll get you buddy!" Jake shouted over the roar of the falls. He ran across a low tree branch. He spotted Perry and outstretched his paw.

"Come on Perry," He urged. "Grab my paw!" Perry tried to grab his paw, but he was too short.

"_Gary, help me_!" Jake shouted. Gary bit onto Jake's butt. Jake reached again for Perry. Perry again reached for his friend's paw.

"Almost there!" Jake said as his paw was inches away from Perry's hand.

Suddenly, a big wave came and knocked Perry away. Perry disappeared as he went over the waterfall. Jake and Gary gasped.

"_PERRY_!" They shouted. Then, Jake stretched his body over the falls after him and sank his teeth in the monotreme's fur. Perry looked at the sharp rocks down below.

Jake then lifted Perry and placed him down on the ground beside him and Gary. Perry dropped the vial from his mouth. All three animals' hearts pounded in their chests as they all breathed deeply in and out.

"You…gave us….quite a scare, Perry." Jake told the platypus. "You alright?" Perry nodded.

"I'm fine." He replied with a smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"No…prob. What are friends for, right?" Perry smiled again.

"Right." Gary then looked at Jake in question.

"_Jake,"_ He said to the dog. "If you could stretch your body, why didn't you do it before?"

"I must've forgot." Gary rolled his eyes.

"_Sure!_ And once again you made a mistake like you did with your water vision." This made Jake mad. He growled at the snail. Every hair on his body on end.

"You just can't let that go, can you?"

"_Nope_!"

_"Why you_!" They were about to fight when Perry stood between them, looking serious.

_"No_!" The platypus scolded them. "I'm _tired_ of you guys fighting; we got enough problems as it is!" Jake and Gary sighed. They looked at each other.

"Perry's right." The yellow dog said. "Gary, I'm sorry I messed up on the water viewing and almost forgetting my flexible body."

"It's alright." Gary responded. "It's not your fault. Mistakes happen. I'm sorry that I was so hard on you." Jake smiled.

"It's alright. Is there anyone else you like to apologize too?"

"Yeah. There is." The snail looked at Perry. "Perry, magic or not, you're still a part of this team. Sorry I didn't see that." Perry smiled.

"Apology accepted." He then looked serious. "Now come on; we have a mission to complete!"

_"Right_!" His friends agreed. Perry ran off. Jake ran close behind. Gary put the powder back into his shell and followed his friends.

"Well, here we are." Gary said as the three friends were in front of Castle Pikawizz. The sun was setting behind the trees. Waddle Dees were everywhere, spears in their stubby hands, ready for an attack at any moment. "We only have a couple hours to save our loyals; it's now or never."

"How will we get inside?" Jake questioned. "With all of these guards around?"

_"Easy_!" Gary answered as he took the powder from out of his shell. "We'll sprinkle the guards with this."

"Are you _crazy_?" Jake asked. "We need that for the Goozim!"

"Don't you think I know that? We won't use all of it, just some of it!"

"But there must be millions of Waddle Dees!"

"Then we'll have to find an entrance with _less _Waddle Dees!"

_"Where_?" They looked around. Perry then saw a castle tower. Two Waddle Dees stood before it.

_"There_!" He said. Perry's friends noticed the tower.

"Good idea, Perry!" Gary said to him as the three went towards the tower.

When they got closer, the Waddle Dees pointed their spears at them.

_"Oh no_!" Jake faked, dramatically. "I didn't think there'll be guards here. Whatever will we do?" Both of the Waddle Dees exchanged confused looks and became serious, poking their spears at them.

_"Nighty night_!" Gary shouted. Again, the Waddle Dees exchanged puzzled looks_. "Now_, Perry!"

Perry, who held the now open bottle, grabbed a handful of powder and threw it. The Waddle Dees blinked, became sleepy, dropped their spears and went to sleep. One of them shucked his hand in his invisible mouth like a baby. Perry put the cap back on.

_"Awwwwww_!" Jake observed, looking at them. "They look so cute when they're asleep.

"We don't have time to stall!" Gary told the yellow dog. "We got to go!"

_"Right_!" The three ran in and down the corridor.

"Do you two have any experience battling a Goozim?" Perry asked.

"No." Gary answered.

"I didn't think we would make it this far." Jake admitted. Perry sighed.

The ground shook at that moment. The three animals stumbled the rest of the way down the corridor. They got up when they entered a cavernous room.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"I think it was the…" But Perry was interrepted with a mighy roar. Perry looked in front of him and his eyes widened. He was face to face with the Goozim! Perry gulped.

"Goozim." He finished. The big, hairy Goozim gave out a loud roar again.

"Give him the sleeping powder, Perry!" Gary told the platypus. Perry regained his senses and opened the bottle again. He was about to throw the powder on him when the beast slapped Perry hard with his paw. Perry sailed and hit a wall. His friends gasped.

_"PERRY_!" They yelled. The Goozim went towards Perry's friends. Jake bared his teeth.

"Oh no you don't!" The dog snared and then stretched himself. The Goozim tripped on Jake's outstretched body. Jake returned to normal.

_"Yeah_!" He cheered. The Goozim then got up.

"I got it!" Gary said. He was about to conjure an illusion when the Goozim hit the two with his paw. The dog and snail sailed towards the other wall and hit it hard.

_"GARY; JAKE_!" Perry shouted. The Goozim turned towards Perry, Perry was about to take off when all of a sudden, the Goozim pinned Perry by his tail to the floor with its paw. He lifted a now struggling Perry.

"_GUYS_!" The monotreme yelled at his friends. "_HELP ME_!" His friends tried to get up, but were too weak.

The Goozim then lifted Perry to his mouth. Perry struggled and struggled, but no matter what he couldn't get free. Perry gulped again.

_This is it!_ Perry thought. _I'm a goner, about to be devoured by this seemingly carnivorous beast that is the size of a two car-garage_! _At least Phineas, Finn and SpongeBob will be saved by Jake and Gary. _He shut his eyes, waiting for his doom.

_TWOOP!_

The beast then roared in pain as an arrow pierced its brown fur. Perry fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and looked at his savior; it was Doofenshmirtz!

Perry couldn't believe it. He must've climbed the cliff near Betrayal Bridge, passed the Waddle Dees and was now here, aiming his bow and arrow at the Goozim. He might be the last person Perry wanted to see, but now, Perry was glad that the crazed, insane bounty hunter had shown up. The Goozim roared.

"Mess with my platypus, _huh_?" Dooofenshmirtz shouted at the beast. "Well, you're _wrong_; you can't have him! He's _mine_!" He shot his arrow at the Goozim. The Goozim roared in pain again.

There was no time to lose now! Quickly, the platypus splashed the sleeping powder on the Goozim. The Goozim looked at Perry, looking drowsy. The beast was about to strike the platypus again when it fell to the ground, asleep.

Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry. Perry looked at the bounty hunter.

"I'm still going to get you and your friends, platypus." He told him, reloading his crossbow. Perry then threw the remaining powder onto him. Doofenshmirtz screamed.

_"Hey! What the-?_ This is _not_ how you say… thanks to the person who, uh… just saved your… your butt…" Doofensmirtz groggily leveled his crossbow at Perry, then fell to the floor, fast asleep. Perry ran towards his friends.

"Good job Perry!" Jake congratulated his friend.

_"Yeah_!" Gary added. Perry smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it!" Jake told him. The three went up the second corridor and went though the door where they were greeted by a sinister voice.

"_Well, well, well_," The voice said in the shadows. "Long time no see. Welcome, dear guests, to my castle!" The owner of the voice stepped into the flickering torchlight; it was none other then King Pikachu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"Bravo_, Customaries." King Pikachu said to the three animals, clapping slowly. "I didn't think you'd make it this far."

"Where _ARE_ they?!" Jake growled, hair on end. "Where are our loyals?" Before the Pikachu could answer, they heard a familiar cry.

_"Jake_? Jake, is that you?" Jake beamed, wagging his tail. The dog recognized the voice belonged to Finn.

_"Finn_!" The dog yipped. "Finn, don't worry; I'm comin' buddy!" And with that, the yellow dog ran to the dungeon. Perry and Gary followed as well as King Pikachu.

Perry, Gary and Jake stopped as soon as they reached the foot of the dungeon. The walls had shields, swords, maces, and other weapons all around. There were chains and manacles along the dark and gloomy cells, as well as muzzles, animals were imprisoned here too apparently. On the far wall, chained up, were their loyals: Phineas, Finn and SpongeBob. They were all still in their protective bubbles. However, the bubbles were fading, showing signs that the spell was almost depleted. When they saw their animals, the humans and sponge all beamed.

_ "JAKE_!" Finn cried.

_"GARY!"_

_ "PERRY_!" The platypus, dog and snail ran up to their owners.

"I knew you'd come, boy." Phineas told his pet.

"Of course we did." Perry said to him. "You're my loyal. I'll do anything to protect you." Phineas smiled.

"And I'd do the same for you because you are my Customary." Perry smiled back.

"About time you guys came." Finn said to Jake. "I was beginning to think that no one would help us." The dog smiled at Finn.

"Well, you're wrong, Finn." Jake said. "You don't have to worry now because help has arrived. You don't know what me, Perry and Gary went through to get here." Finn beamed.

_"Really? What_? Wait, actually dude, maybe now's not the best time…"

"I'm so glad you're here Gary."

"Me too, SpongeBob." The snail said. "Me too." He began to purr.

_"Well_," King Pikachu, who was in the doorway, said. Everybody looked at him. "This is all so touching." He looked at the animals. "You three came right on time for the three days are almost up." Gary slithered up to him.

"You let our loyals go!" Gary told him. "They mean you no harm." King Pikachu laughed icily.

"No harm? No _harm?_! _Please_, I know that they are the three spellcasters in the prophecy, destined to destroy me. I won't let that happen; therefore, I must kill them once their bubbles are gone. However, I think, as a warm up, I'll kill you and your two friends, the dog and the platypus first." The snail narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'd like to see you try." He threatened.

_"Oh!"_ King Pikachu faked fear. "The snail, the dog and the platypus are going to hurt me; I'm _sooooo_ scared." He snapped his fingers. "Fortunately, I have friends too!" Then Sergeant Sentret, Count Togepi, Lord Eevee, Lady Bellosom and even Sergeant Buneary, a Buneary with a German accent and a fanatical devotion to her King, came in. King Pikachu snapped his fingers.

"Let the games begin!" He said. Lord Eevee came by King Pikachu.

"This won't take long, my King." Lord Eevee put in.

"See that it doesn't." The King responded.

"Okay," Gary told his friends. "Which one do you guys want to fight? I'll take Lady Bellossom."

"I'll take on Count Togepi." Jake volunteered.

"It doesn't matter to me." Perry said.

"Well, _pick_ Perry!" Gary told him. The platypus thought.

"I guess I pick Sergeant Sentret." Lady Bellossom faked a yawn.

"This is making me sleepy! And speaking of sleepy…" The Bellossom launched her Sleep Powder attack towards Gary. Jake noticed this.

"_Look out, dude_!" The dog shouted. He tackled Gary and Perry. Gary and Perry sailed and landed nearby. Gary looked mad.

_"Jake_!" The snail said. "What was _that_ for?" He looked at the dog whom has just fallen asleep on the floor. "Oh." Bellossom laughed along with her companions.

_"Dummkoph dog_!" Sergeant Buneary said.

"_Yeah_!" Sentret agreed. "That was a foolish mistake that dog just pulled; a _very_ foolish one!" Lady Bellossom looked at Gary next and looked serious.

"Now it's _your_ turn." She declared. Her Sleep Powder went towards Gary. Perry looked at him in a panic and was surprised to see that the snail stayed where he was.

"Gary, _move!_" The platypus called to him. The snail didn't move. "_Gary, move_!" The snail still didn't move. _"GARY_!" He was about to attack him to move him out of the way when the powder hit. _"No_!" Lady Bellossom laughed again.

_"My,"_ She observed. "This is easy. I don't even have to fight. Two down, just one platypus to go." But she spoke too soon for when the powder cleared, Gary still stood, as if nothing had happened. Everybody was shocked.

_"What_?!" Lady Bellossom asked herself. "But…but…_impossible_!" Perry smiled as he saw Gary behind Lady Bellossom. Of course! Gary's illusion spell!

_"SURPRISE_!" The real Gary said as he attacked the Bellossom from behind. The Bellossom fell and looked at Gary.

_"Why you!"_ She hissed. She stood up and launched a Razor Leaf attack.

"_GARY, LOOK OUT_!" Perry called again. Gary yawned, opened his shell and gotten out a reef blower.

Gary then aimed it at the coming attack and turned it on. The blow dryer blew the leaves away. The leaves blew towards Bellossom. Bellossom shrieked and ran.

_"No, no, NOOOO!"_ She cried. "Don't you _dare_ ruin my appearance!" She ran and screamed out of the dungeon. Her Razor Leaf attack followed. Perry looked at Gary in amazement. He had defeated Lady Bellossom.

Jake then woke up. He stood up. Perry went over to him.

"What did I miss?" He asked. He looked at Gary who was putting away his reef blower. "Where did Gary get that reef blower?"

"Beats me." The platypus answered.

_"Hey_!" Gary shouted at them. Perry and Jake looked at him. "Don't you guys have your _own_ bad guy to defeat?"

"_Oh yeah_!" Jake said and ran to Count Togepi. "Perry, I got this, you handle Sergeant Sentret!" Gary made his way to Sergeant Buneary.

_"Right_!" Perry nodded. When he looked at the raccoon Pokémon, he found himself face to face with both of his guns! The Sergeant gave Perry a wicked grin.

"Any last words platypus?" He asked. "Before my guns welcome you to your demise?" Perry gulped, too frozen in fear to speak.

_"No_? Well, suit yourself!" With that, he began firing his guns. Perry bolted off, dodging each bullet.

_"Dagnabbit_!" The Sentret cursed. "Stay still, ya stupid platypus!" The platypus grabbed the shield on the wall and shielded the Sentret's bullets.

_"I'll get you_!" The Pokémon threatened. _"I'll get you_!"

_ Clink_! Went one of his guns. He shook the gun that made the clinking sound. It was out of bullets.

_"Dagnabiddabbit_!"

_Clink_! The other gun went. Sentret shook it; it too was out of bullets.

_"Dagnabbit_! Why can't they invent guns with unlimited bullets?" He threw the guns aside. Oh well, I'll just use Pokémon powers. He then used his Sandstorm attack.

The platypus shielded his eyes and squinted. Where was Sergeant Sentret? He couldn't see in this sandstorm! Fortunately, he wasn't the only one blinded from the sandstorm. He heard Sergeant Buneary, Lord Eevee, and King Pikachu moaning. Unfortunately Jake, Gary, Phineas, SpongeBob and Finn were blinded as well. The sandstorm was everywhere in the entire dungeon!

"You _dummkoph_!" He heard Sergeant Buneary shout.

"_UGH_!" He heard a cry from Count Togepi. "Do you _have_ to use that move? I can't see! Can't you control it?"

"Well it isn't _my_ fault that you're can't see!" He heard Sentret shout back.

"Well, if I fall because I of your sandstorm, I''ll…_whoa_!"

The sandstorm was still going, but Perry could see that the Count had tripped over Jake's out-stretched body. Perry found this amusing. He was too busy snickering that he didn't see a certain raccoon sneak up behind him.

_"GOT'CHA!_" The Sergeant said. He grabbed Perry. The platypus tried to escape, but he couldn't get out of his opponent's grasp. The Sentret laughed.

"You can't get away from me now!" The platypus stomped on his foot.

_"OWCH_!" The raccoon Pokémon yelped. Perry quickly turned around and punched Sentret in the belly. "Ow; now that's just mean-spirited!" The platypus then kicked him. The raccoon went sailing and smashed into the wall, breaking his concentration so the sandstorm subsided. He stood up, shook off the sand and gave Perry a crooked grin. "Is that your best shot?"

He was about to attack Perry again when he tripped over Jake's outstretched body.

"_WHOO!"_ The dog cheered. "My bod is _really_ coming in handy for this battle!" Sentret was about to get up when Jake jumped, making him faint, along with Togepi. "Now, who else is riding the 'Jake 'the Awesomest Dog on the Planet' Express'?"

_"NEIN, NEIN, NEIN_!" Buneary screamed as Gary tackled her. She fainted and Gary went over and put her on his shell.

_"Jake_!" Gary called. Jake looked at him. On top of his shell, laid a fainted Sergeant Barneary. "I got another passenger for you!" He threw the bunny Pokémon off of him and Buneary landed on Jake's body.

"Okay!" The dog told Perry and Gary. "I'll drop these Pokes off. I'll be back for the rest. Back in a minute." He went to the room that Lady Bellosom went earlier, careful not to drop Count Togepi and the two Sergeants.

_"JAKE_!" Gary yelled. "_LOOK OUT_!" Jake looked.

_"WHOA_!" He was in the path of one of Lord Eevee's Shadow Balls! He barely dodged it as the ball made a huge gaping hole in the wall. "That was close!" Gary madly looked at the king Pikachu.

"Why are you doing this?!" The mollusk demanded to know. King Pikachu gave him a sly grin.

"Why it's simple." He started. "All throughout history, Pokémon and Customaries alike have been enslaved by their human companions. I am here to change that. I have seen the paintings in Cas Cave."

"So that was the cave we stayed in overnight." Jake told his friends. "with the Klaus, Spike, Private drawings and more."

_"Quiet_!" King Pikachu snapped. "Oh do you need a muzzle?" The dog shook his head frantically. The king looked at Gary again. "Anyway, I've seen them and it is my goal to go back to that time where animals ruled the lands, but this time it won't be animals, it will be Pokémon! It's time to put humans in cages, in Poke Balls, and leashes and the throne will belong to he who deserves it more, me!" He laughed evilly and so did Lord Eevee. "Nothing can stop us, not even those pathetic humans!" They laughed and laughed. King Pikachu stopped and looked serious.

"Now say _goodbye_ _Customaries" _He raised his fingers in the air. _ "Ekonpiske v prave_!" A big lightning ball formed in his fingers. He sent it directly at the Customaries. The animals panicked. There was no time to run and hide; this was it. The Loyals shouted for their Customaries. The whole scene seem to play in slow motion as the ball came closer, closer, closer…

Suddenly, the shield on the wall flew off the wall and blocked the impact. Everybody was surprised.

_"What?!"_ King Pikachu wanted to know. "But…but_…how?!"_ Jake and Gary looked behind them at the platypus.

"What's _happening_ Pers?" Jake asked.

"Don't know." Perry answered. Questions streamed though the monotreme's mind. How is this happing? How did the shield move on it's own? Was it _him_ doing it? But he doesn't have telekinesis, does he? Was he a Customary after all?

Just then, the shield exploded into a million pieces due to another one of King Pikachu's spells. Shards flew all over. The three Customaries ran in all different directions, dodging them.

Then the King pointed at Jake. The dog panicked and before he could do anything, was immediately lifted off the ground as if the air was choking him. He tried to breathe.

"_JAKE_!" Perry was going to help the dog when Pikachu pointed at him. Red pine needles then shot out of his hand, flying towards Perry. Perry ran, dodging them all, except one. It jabbed him in the hind leg; making the platypus wince in great pain.

"There's nowhere to escape." King Pikachu said. He pointed at Gary who too, lifted from the ground and was thrust into the wall, cracking his shell, making the loyals wince.

Perry then saw a bucket from the corner of his eye.

_ Perfect_! Perry thought. Did he really have magic? There was one way to find out. He concentrated hard on the bucket.

_ "Lift, lift, lift_!" The bucket then lifted from the ground. Perry was amazed, he was magic after all! He must be a Customary!

But the bucket exploded, thanks to another one of King Pikachu's blasts.

_"Darn_!" The platypus cursed. His first attempt at magic had failed. Fortunately though, it was enough to distract King Pikachu's hold on Jake. The dog fell to the ground, catching his breath.

Just then, Toadworth's bubbles had completely vanished. King Pikachu looked at the humans and sponge with an evil glint in his eye.

_ "Uh-oh_!" SpongeBob observed.

_"Perfect_!" King Pikachu said, "Now nothing will stand in my way." Jake looked at the electric rodent.

"Hey King Pikabutt!" He shouted. The king whipped his head at him.

_"What_?!" He snapped.

_"Convulsare minimosous_!" King Pikachu was about to say more, but all that came out was a burp. He began to burp the ABCs.

"Practical joke spell." Jake exclaimed to the platypus. Gary rolled his eyes.

"And of course, Jake _had _to pick the disgusting joke of burping the ABCs." The snail said. Jake snickered.

"That joke never gets old. It gets funnier each time." Finn cheered.

"You got that right!" The boy agreed.

_"Sure_," Gary said, sarcastically. "Funny _and_ immature! Why couldn't you just make him hiccup like in the book?"

_"I'll_ make the final blow, my king." Lord Eevee volunteered. He looked at the three loyals. He readied his paws and prepared to release one of his Shadow Balls.

Perry looked at the swords on the wall and tried to concentrate. Lord Eevee was ready and released his attack. It headed straight towards Phineas, Finn and SpongeBob! The three closed their eyes tightly, waiting for their doom.

_"Come on, come on, come on!"_ Perry prayed, still concentrated on the swords. They all lifted from the ground and hovered towards Perry. "Yes!" He then made the swords fly towards the two Pokémon. One of the swords fell behind and the hilt accidentally bonked Jake in the head.

_"Hey_!" The dog snapped, nursing his head. "Watch it!" Perry looked at the dog.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I'm kind of new to this magic stuff." He looked back as the ball was about to make contact.

"NOOOOOO!" Gary jumped in the way between the loyals and the shadow ball. Everyone except the villains gasped as it hit Gary.

"YES!" The villains cheered, King Pikachu's burping spell had now worn off. The swords crisscrossed and trapped both Pokémon to the ground.

The poor snail collapsed on the ground, lifeless. The Customaries and loyals now had tears in their eyes. Perry and Jake ran to his side.

_"Gary_!" SpongeBob sniffed. "You were my friend." He burst out crying. "_GARY; WHY?! WHY_ DID YOU HAVE TO GO, GARY? _WHY_?!" He cried and cried, making a large puddle on the dungeon floor.

"A loyal Customary to the end." King Pikachu said. Perry looked at the two madly. The king was about to say more when Perry made one of the muzzles on the wall, wrap against his mouth. He made another one do the same to Lord Eevee.

"I don't get it." Phineas spoke. "Why is he dead? Shouldn't he have fainted instead?" Finn sadly shook his head.

"Not this time." He replied. "That wasn't a Shadow Ball. It was a Death Ball attack. It kills anything it hits instantly."

"He didn't deserve to die." Jake sniffed.

"No." Perry agreed. "No, he didn't."

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes Gary." SpongeBob sniffed. "Your funeral." They all then realized something and whipped their heads up.

_"Gary_?" Both Customaries and loyals asked at the same time. Perry and Jake looked behind them and all of them burst into grins. There was Gary, alive and healthy. Perry and Jake ran to him.

_"GARY_!" Both of them cried.

"We thought we lost you." Perry told the snail.

"So how did you do it?" Jake wanted to know.

"Oh, I pulled one of my sneaky illusions. The ball hit, but it hit an illusion of me."

"Sneaky!" Jake agreed.

"You're one smart cookie." Perry said. "I'm glad to have you as a friend." Gary smiled.

"Where are Lord Eevee and King Pikachu?" Gary questioned.

"They're pinned down over there." Perry answered. But when they looked, King Pikachu and Lord Eevee had vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Perry told him. "But it's not important now; let just free our loyals." His friends agreed and looked at their trapped loyals.

Perry looked at the bolts on the dispeller chains and concentrated. He heard clicks as tumblers inside the locks matched up. Then one by one, the shackles released them. The loyals hugged their Customaries. The Customaries smiled, Jake's tail wagging.

"That's my platypus." Phineas said.

Three days later, Perry and Phineas were walking the castle grounds of Princess Peach. She was so impressed with the bravery of their Customaries she read from the graffiti corner in Toad Town that she had invited them and their loyals to her castle.

"Perry," Phineas told his pet. They were sitting on the grass. He looked at some nearby stones. "Watch this!" He held his palm facedown to the ground. _"Extollo_!"

The stones then levitated in the air. Perry was impressed.

_"Wow_!" Perry said. "That's amazing all right." Phineas looked at his pet. All the stones landed back on the grass.

"Now you try."

"Well, if you insist." The platypus looked at the rocks. He then closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on them. They lifted off the ground and levitated once more. It was Phineas' turn to be impressed.

"Wow; that's amazing!" Perry then lowered the stones back to the ground.

"Thanks."

"I still can't believe you fought a Goozim by yourselves. How big was it?"

"About the size of a two car parking garage."

"Cool!"

Just then, Jake, Finn, SpongeBob and Gary entered. Phineas and pet looked at them.

"Oh, hi." He greeted. "Perry and I were just practicing our magic. Where were you guys?"

"In the castle." SpongeBob announced. "Princess Peach gave us the grand tour and we met her Customary, Princess Celestia."

"Cool." Phineas said. "Maybe you can tell me what I missed."

"Sure."

Jake and Gary went by the platypus. The monotreme looked at Gary.

"Hey Gary?" He asked. "I was wondering, how did I suddenly have telekinesis? Where did it come from?" Gary looked at Perry.

"Well," He started. "Oftentimes a Custmary's powers doesn't kick in until their loyal is in mortal danger."

Perry thought about this. He thought about Phineas and how close he was to almost being killed. As all hope seemed to be lost, Perry's telekinesis powers has came and in the nick of time.

"That, or something else was at play." Jake added. "Maybe it was something yet to be discovered."

"Well whatever it was." Perry said. "It sure was a miracle. I don't know what would've happened if things turned out differently."

"Yeah." Both snail and dog agreed.

Just then, Princess Peach arrived. Princess Celestia was by her side.

"_Come_," Princess Peach told them all. "I'd like to show you all something."

Customaries and wizards followed the princess and her alicorn inside the castle.

Peach stopped in front of a stained glass window. A young version of Toadsworth was on it along with a young Tortimer and a young Koopa Koot.

"Sixty years ago," Peach spoke. "A great evil was defeated by these great wizards, aka, The Chosen Ones. And now, evil was defeated again to these three extraordinary creatures." Princess Celestia trotted to Perry, Jake and Gary

"Perry, Jake and Gary." She spoke to them. "You three are our new chosen ones." The dog, platypus and snail all beamed. The three wizards couldn't believe it. "Congratulations" The winged unicorn smiled at them.

The wizards were happy for their Customaries, so were the Customaries, especially Perry. Not only did he go on an amazing journey with his amazing new friends to save their owners, found out he was a Customary, and discovered his magical talent. He was also happy because he was finally no longer a street platypus. He had found a home.


End file.
